Aventuras con Fairy Tail
by MizuhashiNeko
Summary: Se suponía que sería una misión normal, pero no lo fue. Byakuya, Rukia, Soi Fong y Toshiro terminaron atrapados en un mundo lleno de magos... Genial, ¿verdad?
1. Capitulo 0

Prólogo

Era un día normal en el mundo humano. Un día normal, menos para Toshiro, Byakuya, Rukia y Soi Fong. No era bonito empezar el día con una batalla, pero no les quedaba opción.

Habían sido enviados al mundo humano con la misión de investigar y si era posible detener la extraña concentración y dispersión de reiatsu en la ciudad Karakura y habían terminado encontrándose con los culpables de ésto.

Eran tres enemigos, completamente cubiertos por capas negras que tapaban también su cabeza. Eran batsante hábiles, por lo que los enfrentaban todos juntos, desde distintos ángulos. Hitsugaya con Rukia con un ataque combinado de sus Zampakuto en estado Shikai; no funcionó. Byakuya con Senbonzakura y Soi Fong con su Shunko; tampoco funcionó. Sin duda, eran oponentes difíciles de vencer.

De pronto, el que parecía el líder soltó una espeie de gruñido-silbido bastante extraño. Los otros dos dejaron de luchar y los tres desaparecieron en un revuelo de sus túnicas.

Los Shinigami, extrañados, regresaron sus espadas a su estado sellado y las enfundaron otra vez. Soi Fong, Rukia y Toshiro miraron a Byakuya, a la espera de órdenes. Después de todo, él estaba a cargo de ese equipo.

Pero el capitán observaba el cielo con el ceño fruncido. Los otros tres también levantaron la vista. La tierra había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, y el viento se volvía huracanado. Sin embargo, los humanos al otro lado de la calle no parecían notarlo.

En el cielo comenzó a formarse algo así como una grieta negra. Los Shinigami fruncieron el ceño al pensar en la posibilidad de que algún Menos llegara a la tierra. Ya suficiente habían tenido con esos tres encapuchados.

La grieta comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta formar una especie de rectángulo de oscuridad. El viento comenzó a subir y esa cosa parecía arrastrarlos. Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro para ellos.


	2. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero tuve 5 exámenes la semana pasada y el fin de semana ni siquiera estuve en mi casa, así que hoy es el primer día que escribo desde el Prólogo. Me salió un poco corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo examen de Historia esta semana.

Nota: Este cap está narrado por Rukia, los demás, ya veremos.

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Capitulo 1- ¿Dónde estoy?

Dolor. Eso era lo único que podía sentir. Me esforcé en abrir los ojos pese a que parecía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. El sol que se filtraba entre las hojas anaranjadas me obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente.

Apoyando los codos en la tierra me incorporé. Abrí los ojos nuevamente, acostumbrándome a la luz. Miré en derredor y, al no ver nada más que árboles y arbustos me levanté de un salto.

Recorrí el claro en donde había despertado, pero no había nadie aparte de mí. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Habían aparecido juntos o, como yo, se habían separado? ¿Nii-sama estará bien? Esas y miles de otras preguntas rondaban por mi mente.

Me senté en una roca y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Me concentré en buscar el Reiatsu de de mis compañeros. Estuve así unos minutos, hasta que sentí una fuente de energía no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, pero no se parecía al Reiatsu de nadie que yo conociera.

Me levanté y, enfocándome en aquella energía, partí usando Shunpo.

Cuando llegué, miré extrañada al tronco de un árbol. La energía que había sentido se había desvanecido, sin más. ¿Por qué?

-Qué extraño- susurré a la nada. Después de todo, estaba sola ahí, ¿no?

El ruido de hojas quebrarse me hizo voltear bruscamente. Llevé una mano a la empuñadura de mi Zampakuto y adopté una postura defensiva.

La hoja de una espada me hizo retroceder dando un salto. Definitivamente, no estaba sola. Desenfundé a Sode no Shirayuki y me preparé para luchar.


	3. Capitulo 2

¡Kon'nichiwa! Les escribe MizuhashiNeko. Este cap salió más rápido y lo hice más largo que el anterior. Espero que eso lo compense, aunque viene a ser lo mismo porque es bastante corto con respecto a lo que yo tenía planeado (Inner: Estúpida inspiración- Yo: Ya, ya, no putees a la pobre que se enojará- Inner: WTF?).

Nota: Este capitulo está narrado por Toshiro (Inner: Toshiro... *baba*- Yo: Estúpida ¬¬) . Los primeros cuatro capítulos van a estar narrados por los Shinigami, el resto, ya lo veremos.

Nota 2: Nya :3

Nota 3: Me encanta trollear a la gente xD (Inner: No jodas)

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son propiedad de de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

-_En el Capitulo anterior_-

_La hoja de una espada me hizo retroceder dando un salto. Definitivamente, no estaba sola. Desenfundé a Sode no Shirayuki y me preparé para luchar._

Capitulo 2- Más problemas

-Mierda-maldije por lo bajo, mientras observaba el amplio océano azul desde un acantilado. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar por el bosque, sintiendo cómo el viento movía mi cabello blanco. Recorrí varios kilómetros con mi Shunpo y, al llegar a un lugar tranquilo, me apoyé contra un árbol para pensar y descansar, pero el ruido de espadas chocar atrajo toda mi atención.

Me separé del árbol y me dirigí hacia el claro a mis espaldas, entonces observé. La teniente Kuchiki estaba luchando contra alguien, que llevaba el pelo negro atado en una coleta en la nuca. Él también portaba una espada.

Ese tipo era bueno, sin duda, pero Kuchiki podría vencerlo. Después de todo, aún no había liberado su Zampakuto.

Seguí observando el combate. Él atacaba, ella esquivaba, luego ella atacaba y él esquivaba, era como una hipnotizante danza sin fin. Ambos lanzaban y recibían cortes. Sus espadas se encontraron y se produjo un forcejeo, pero al final ambos se separaron.

-¡Hadô #33: Sôkatsui! (Vía de Destrucción #33: Lluvia de Fuego Azul)- exclamó Kuchiki, apuntando con la palma de su mano al hombre con el que luchaba.

-Shinsei Shôheki (Barrera Divina)- eso fue lo que dijo el oponente de Kuchiki y, luego, el Sôkatsui chocó contra una pared invisible que lo rodeaba.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿un humano capaz de detener el Kidô? Kuchiki iba a tener problemas, pero decidí no entrometerme y seguir observando. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una teniente.

-Acabemos esto rápido- le dijo ella.

-Me parece bien- respondió de una manera muy arrogante, como si estuviera seguro de que no iba a perder.

Kuchiki endureció la mirada, utilizó su Shunpo para posicionarse detrás de él y luego, con un tajo rápido, pasó el filo de la espada por el cuello del hombre. Yo sonreí internamente, Kuchiki era bastante poderosa. Pero algo me desconcertó, aquel sujeto no parecía herido en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera percibí energía en su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, frente a la mirada atónita de nosotros dos. Luego, en el lugar sólo quedamos ella y yo.

Salí de detrás de los arbustos y me acerqué, ella se dio vuelta y enfundó su Zampakuto.

-Es un gusto encontrarlo, Hitsugaya-taicho- me dijo, con una mirada de alivio.

-¿Entiendes lo que acaba de suceder?- le pregunté. Yo tampoco lo entendía. Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-No, lo siento, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Yo le dije que no se preocupara, pero no le mencioné que yo tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía. Luego, comezamos a caminar en silencio. Teníamos que concentrarnos en encontrar a los demás, pero no se sentía absolutamente nada de Reiatsu en este maldito bosque.

Un sonido me alertó. ¿Más enemigos? Me enfoque en reconocer el Reiatsu que se nos acercaba. Kuchiki me miró seria, al parecer ella también sentía esa energía.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de nosotros, reconocí a quien pertenecía el Reiatsu. No era un enemigo, era el el Capitán Kuchiki.

Con su típica mirada fría nos observó, pero recorrió de arriba abajo a Kuchiki, posando la mirada sobre su Shihakushô, que tenía varios cortes y estaba ligeramente manchado.

-¿Has peleado, Rukia?- preguntó. Kuchiki asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Al Capitán pareció bastarle eso, porque no insistió más.

-¿Dónde ha aparecido usted, Nii-sama?- preguntó ella.

-Pues...

Stop! Hasta aquí llega este estúpido y sensual capitulo, yeah! :3. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Esta cosa extraña llena de palabras y expresiones extrañas merece algún review? Espero que si porque, sino, la harán llorar, de verdad. Y sería algo así: |T.T| (Inner: Recuerden que es un estúpido papel)

Eso es todo por hoy, Bye-Bye.


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Hola! Bienvenidos al tercer capitulo de "Aventuras con Fairy Tail" (Inner: Ya basta, estúpida) ¡Muy bien! Este capitulo no me salió como yo quería, peeeero bueno. (Inner: Puta inspiración)

Nota: Este capitulo va a estar narrado por Byakuya, el resto, ya lo veremos.

Nota 2: Si es un **Flashback **estará narrado en negrita :3

Nota 3: Quiero agradecerle a Aoi Black por comentar en todos mis capis. I love you.

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

-_En el capitulo anterior_-

_-¿Dónde ha aparecido usted, Nii-sama?- preguntó ella._

_-Pues..._

Capitulo 3- La "aventura" de Byakuya

**Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con otro par, pequeños y de color oro. Era una ardilla, que estaba sentada en mi pecho. Cuando me incorporé, se alejó asustada. Me paré y observé a mi alrededor.**

**No había nada más que árboles gigantes. Ni rastro de mis compañeros, o de otro ser vivo aparte de la ardilla o yo. Comencé a alejarme, con la cabeza doliéndome horrores. En serio, ¿qué pasaba?**

-¿¡A usted le dolía la cabeza, Nii-sama!?- se escandalizó Rukia.

-No interrumpas- fue mi única respuesta.

**Mientras más me adentraba en el bosque, más sentía que algo me estaba observando. Me giré bruscamente y me di cuenta de que era la misma ardilla que encontré cuando me desperté.**

**La ignoré y continué caminando, mirando de lado a lado. Utilicé Shunpo para ir a otro sector y buscar ahí. Estaba por utilizar Shunpo otra vez, pero el sonido de hojas quebrarce llamó mi atención. Entonces me acerqué y vi que eran ustedes. **(Gran aventura, ¿no?)

Esto es todo para lo que da mi imaginación. En serio, la inspiración en una perra hija de puta que se fue a vacacionar al Caribe mientras yo me quedo aquí, estrujándome el estúpido cerebro para escribir un capitulo malditamente decente.

Espero que no me odien por tardar tanto, en especial Aoi Black, que fue la segunda en comentar. Así que, ¡adios y hasta el próximo capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Hola, les escribe MizuhashiNeko! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, que escribí escuchando Evanescence y Nightwish. P.D: Creo que Sra. Inspiración volvió.

Nota: Este capitulo está narrado por Soi Fong, el resto, ya lo veremos.

Nota 2: Si está en **negrita **es un **FLASHBACK.** Si está en _cursiva_, son _pensamientos_. (Inner: NI idea de porqué explica como si le hablara a pibes de cinco años- Yo: Ojalá te calmes, Inner, ojalá te calmes)

Nota 3: En este capitulo se explica un poco sobre la misión. Strykehrl, aquí se dice porqué Ichigo no participó en ésta.

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Capitulo 4- Magos, todo un dolor de cabeza

Saltando de rama en rama atravesaba el bosque en dónde había aparecido. De repente me paré de golpe, había sentido el reiatsu de mis compañeros. Estaban jodidamente lejos. Usé Shunpo y aparecí junto a ellos.

Kuchiki-taichô se mantenía serio, Hitsugaya-taichô tenía el ceño fruncido y Kuchiki lucía bastante ¿preocupada?

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿salimos del bosque?- sugirió Kuchiki. (N/A: Es súper confuso saber qué Kuchiki está hablando. Si es Byakuya, Soi y Toshiro dirán "dijo Kuchiki-taichô" y Rukia dirá "dijo Nii-sama". En cambio, si es Rukia, Soi y Toshiro dirán "dijo Kuchiki" y Byakuya dirá "dijo Rukia")

Todos miramos a Kuchiki-taichô. Después de todo, aunque estemos en un lugar desconocido, él seguía siendo el líder de esta misión. Esta misión que tomó un rumbo inesperado. Aún recordaba cómo había empezado todo.

**Nos encontrábamos en la sala de reuniones del Primer Escuadrón todos los capitanes. Kyôraku le había cedido la palabra a Kurotsuchi, que comenzó a explicar.**

**- Recientemente hemos descubierto, junto con la teniente Kurotsuchi, un comportamiento inusual en las partículas de Reishi en el mundo humano. Se concentran y se dispersan de manera desigual y a destiempo. Denominamos a este fenómeno Ryûshi Odori (Danza de Partículas), dado que los patrones del Reiryoku y el Reiatsu que poseen las partículas siguen un orden. Completamente distinto a los estándares y bastante extraño, pero un orden al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, todavía no lo hemos descubierto en su totalidad. Parece ser que el patrón cambia cada cierto tiempo. Y también creemos que alguien lo controla.**

_**Ryûshi Odori... Qué nombre más estúpido**_**- pensé sin proponérmelo. Por la cara que puso el Sôtaichô, me di cuenta de que iba a mandar gente al mundo humano para tratar de detener el Ryûshi Odori. Menuda estupidez.**

**-Escuchen- comenzó él- Enviaré a tres capitanes al mundo humano para que investiguen y, si es posible, detengan el Ryoshi Odori...**

**-Ryûshi Odori- lo corrigió Kurotsuchi, irritado.**

**-... Sí, el Ryûshi Odori y traigan a los responsables a la Sociedad de Almas. Van a ir...- miró con ojos escrutadores a todos en la sala- Kuchiki-taichô, Hitsugaya-taichô y Soi Fong-taichô.**

_**Mierda. **_**Llegado a ese punto, comencé a maldecir a todos: al Ryûshi Odori, a los responsables, al Reishi, al Reiryoku, al Reiatsu, a Kurotsuchi, a Kyôraku, a Kuchiki, a Hitsugaya, a Ômaeda, a la Sociedad de Almas, al Seireiter, al Rukongai, a todo.**

**-Y también enviaré a Kuchiki-fukutaichô, dado que es la que más tiempo ha pasado en el mundo humano. Otra cosa: Kurosaki Ichigo tiene prohibido enterarse. No podemos permitirnos depender siempre del poder del Shinigami Sustituto. Kuchiki-taichô estará al mando.**

_**"No podemos permitirnos depender siempre del poder del Shinigami Sustituto" Qué tontería, Kurosaki va a enterarse tarde o temprano, a él es imposible ocultarle nada.**_

Comenzamos a movernos, usando Shunpo salimos del bosque en un instante y empezamos a seguir un camino que parecía una carretera y que parecía llevar a una ciudad.

Al final, llegamos a los límites de un pintoresco pueblecito. De repente, escuchamos un grito y un enorme espiral de fuego ascendió por los cielos. Nos pusimos en posición de batalla, pero un terremoto nos hizo perder el equilibrio. Luego, el suelo del pueblo se congeló, y otro espiral, esta vez de viento, nos obligó a dispersarnos. Kuchiki y yo quedamos de un lado y pudimos ver decenas de espadas que se movían solas por el aire y que atacaban a un grupo de personas vestidas con capas negras. (N/A: No creo que haga falta decir quienes son)

Cuando los encapuchados quedaron amontonados en un bulto deforme de color negro, el piso se descongeló y los causantes de todo llegaron hasta donde estabamos nosotros.

Eran cinco personas, y... Dos gatos voladores. Había un chico musculoso y de pelo rosado que no dejaba de discutir con otro de pelo azabache y ojos azules oscuros. Sin embargo, antes que la pelea llegara a mayores, una peliroja con armadura los separó. Mientras tanto, una rubia pechugona y una peliazul de aspecto tímido observaban todo. Al lado de ellas estaban los dos gatos voladores, uno azul y otro blanco. A Kuchiki le brillaron los ojos de forma extraña.

-¿Eh?- murmuró el pelirrosado, mirándonos. Nosotros ya nos habíamos reunido otra vez- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Antes de preguntarle a alguien quién es, deberías presentarte primero-dijo fríamente Kuchiki-taichô.

El pelirrosado iba a replicar algo, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Nosotros somos de Fairy Tail. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, él- señaló al pelirrosa- es Natsu Dragneel, él- señaló al moreno- es Gray Fullbuster, ella- señaló a la rubia- es Lucy Heartfilia y ella- señaló a la peliazul- es Wendy Marvell. Ahora, preséntensen ustedes.

-Yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya, ella es mi hermana, Kuchiki Rukia. Él es Hitsugaya Toshiro y ella es Soi Fong.

-¿Qué es Fairy Tail?- preguntó Kuchiki.

-Es un Gremio. El más fuerte de Fiore- dijo el nombrado Gray.

-¿Y ustedes son...?- pregunté yo. No había pasado por alto todos los ataques.

-Magos- respondió Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Magos?- repetimos en un murmullo nosotros cuatro.

¡Al fin aparecieron nuestros queridos magos de Fairy Tail! ¿Les gustó el capi? ¿Sí? ¡Entonces deja un review! ¿No te gustó? Me importa tanto como lo que le suceda a la cucaracha rosa de Sakura Haruno (Inner: Es decir, nada xD).

¡Pregunta!

¿Quién quieren que narre el próximo capitulo?

Nos leemos luego, Bye-Bye.


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Hola! Les escribe MizuhashiNeko. Espero que les guste este capi. Tengo que prepararme el bolso para ir a un miniviaje y no da para hacerlo xD.

Nota: Este capitulo estará narrado por Toshiro (Inner: *q*) a petición de Aoi Black.

Nota 2: Quiero agradecerles a Aoi Black y a strykerhl por comentar en el capitulo anterior :3

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen. Son de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

-_En el capitulo anterior_-

_-Nosotros somos de Fairy Tail._

_-¿Qué es Fairy Tail?_

_-Un Gremio, el más fuerte de Fiore._

_-¿Y ustedes son...?_

_-Magos._

_-¿Magos? _

Capitulo 5- Fairy Tail

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Magos? ¡Pero si los magos no existen! ¿Nos toman por idiotas?

-¿Magos?- repitió Kuchiki- ¡Los magos no existen!- exclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó el tipo de pelo rosado, Natsu- ¿Quieres pruebas?

-Pues claro. Es imposible creer que ustedes sean magos, sencillamente porque no existen- lo desafió.

Vaya, Kuchiki tenía realmente un carácter muy fuerte. _No debe ser divertido verla enojada_ pensé. Y luego recordé a cierto pelinaranja y dije mentalmente _Pobre Kurosaki_.

-¿Quieres probarlo con una pelea?- esta vez fue Natsu el que la desafió. Y Kuchiki dijo:

-Como quieras- llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su Zampakuto, mientras que el puño de Dragneel se prendía fuego. Un minuto... ¿¡Se prendía fuego!?

Por la cara de Soi Fong-taichô, me di cuenta que estaba también sorprendida. Realmente, ese Dragneel no parecía ser un humano normal y corriente. Tal vez... si era un mago después de todo.

Kuchiki-taichô observó a su hermana esquivar los golpes del puño de fuego mientras lanzaba cortes con su Zampakuto. Llegado un momento, ambos se separaron.

-Karyû no...-Dragneel tomó aire mientras se hinchaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atras.

-Mae, Sode no Shirayuki...*- Kuchiki hizo girar su katana y activó su Shikai. Los compañeros del pelirrosa observaron la Zampakuto cambiar con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-...¡Hokô!*- terminó la frase Natsu, lanzando un espiral de fuego no muy diferente al que vimos antes en el cielo.

-¡Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!*- con eso, Kuchiki ahogó todo el fuego que se dirigía hacia ella, y, también, lanzó a Dragneel hacia la pared de una casa.

Los de Fairy Tail lucían una expresión de estupefacción que se comparaba a la de sus ojos. De seguro ese Natsu era alguien poderoso y no era común verlo siendo derrotado en menos de cinco minutos.

Dragneel se levantó con la ayuda de la rubia llamada Lucy. Miró a Kuchiki con una sonrisa enorme y exclamó:

-¡Eres muy fuerte!- Kuchiki lo observó con sorpresa, de hecho, yo también estaba sorprendido ¿aún podía gritar luego de haber recibido el Hakuren de lleno? Vaya, sí que hay gente rara en el mundo.

Los de Fairy Tail hablaron durante un momento. Luego nos observaron y la pelirroja dijo:

-Parece que no son de por aquí- nos veía con el tipo de mirada que demostraba fuerza y firmeza-. Si quieren, podemos hablar con nuestro Maestro y ustedes quedarse en Fairy Tail el tiempo que sea necesario. No los obligaremos a nada, ustedes deciden. ¿Qué dicen?

Todos miramos a Kuchiki-taichô. Él nos miró también y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-dijimos todos al unísono.

Los de Fairy Tail sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar, haciéndonos señas para que los siguiéramos y eso hicimos, acoplándonos al grupo.

Algunos de ellos hablaban entre sí. Yo permanecía callado, al igual que Kuchiki-taichô y Soi Fong-taichô. Sin embargo, sentí una mirada posada sobre mí, así que voltee y vi a la peliazul de Fairy Tail. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Wendy. Ella rápidamente apartó la vista con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, ¿estará enferma?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-O-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¡Y hasta acá llegamos! Por lo que se ve, Toshiro es muy inocente (Inner: Kawaii ^-^) y nuestros Shingamis favoritos se dirigen a Fairy Tail, el gremio más poderoso y escandaloso de todos, Yeah!

*Karyû no Hokô: Rugido del Dragón del Fuego

*Mae: Sode no Shirayuki: Baila: Nieve Blanca que Envuelve (En serio significa eso)

*Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren: Siguiente Danza: Onda Blanca.

Nos leemos luego, Bye-Bye


	7. Capitulo 6

¡Holiwiss! Les escribe MizuhashiNeko luego de dos semanas de inactividad, ¡yei! ¿Saben porqué no subí ningún capi? Porque estaba muriéndome de calor mientras recorría los parques de Disney y de Universal :3

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aqui llega el capitulo 6

Nota: Este capitulo está narrado por Wendy (Inner: Super Tierna!), el resto, ni la más puta idea :)

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Fairy Tailme pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima, respectivamente. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

_-En el capitulo anterior-_

_-¿Magos?- repitió Kuchiki- ¡Los magos no existen!- exclamó, con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Ah, no?- preguntó el tipo de pelo rosado, Natsu- ¿Quieres pruebas?_

_-¡Karyû no Hôkô!_

_-¡Mae... Sode no Shirayuki!_

_Los de Fairy Tail hablaron durante un momento. Luego nos observaron y la pelirroja dijo:_

_-Parece que no son de por aquí- nos veía con el tipo de mirada que demostraba fuerza y firmeza-. Si quieren, podemos hablar con nuestro Maestro y ustedes quedarse en Fairy Tail el tiempo que sea necesario. No los obligaremos a nada, ustedes deciden. ¿Qué dicen?_

_-De acuerdo._

Capitulo 6: El Gremio más escandaloso de Fiore

Lo miraba de reojo, no podía evitarlo. ¡Era muy atractivo! Tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesas, que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello blanco alborotado. ¿Qué textura tendrá? Parece muy suave... Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente ¡Concéntrate, Marvell!

-Oe, Wendy- me llamó Charle, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar a Hitsugaya? Pareces una loca, como Juvia acosando a Gray.

Me enfadé un poco, ¡Juvia-san no era una loca!

-Charle, no digas eso de Juvia-san, por favor- le pedí. A pesar de lo mucho que me moleste, no me puedo enfadar con Charle.

-¿Quién es Juvia?- me preguntó Rukia-san. La verdad, sus ojos violetas me intimidaban un poco, pero no parecía ser una mala persona.

-Una chica del Gremio, es muy agradable, te caerá bien, ya lo verás- le sonreí.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros con aire desinteresado, pero me devolvió una sonrisa de lado.

Rukia-san es muy bonita, su pelo negro es muy brillante, y el mechón que le cae por la frente le queda muy bien, y tiene pestañas largas y rizadas. Tal vez a Toshiro-kun le guste... ¡Un minuto! ¿Toshiro-kun? ¡Lo acabo de conocer, no lo puedo llamar así! Además, no parece que le guste Rukia-san. Tal vez... ¡No! ¡No fantasees, Wendy!

No me puedo ilusionar, se irá después de todo. Además, no se nada sobre él. Quizá sólo me guste por su apariencia...

-Oh, ya llegamos a Fairy Tail- le dije a Rukia-san, aún sonriendo. Natsu-san abrió la puerta estruendosamente y exclamó:

-¡Volvimos!

Todos adentro nos saludaron con entusiasmo, aunque nos habíamos ido esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, luego de las palabras de bienvenida, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Toshiro-san, Rukia-san, Byakuya-san y Soi-san, era evidente que tenían curiosidad.

-¿Dónde está el Maestro?- preguntó Erza-san. Mira-san le dijo que se encontraba en su despacho y la pelirroja nos hizo señas para que la sigamos arriba.

Noté como muchos hombres, en especial Macao-san y Wakaba-san, miraban a Rukia-san y Soi-san. Lo mismo le pasaba a Toshiro-san y Byakuya-san, pero con las chicas. ¡Por Dios! ¿Así me veía yo cuando miraba a Toshiro-san? Con razón Charle se dio cuenta, era tan obvia...

Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Juvia-san revoloteando, como siempre, alrededor de Gray-san. En verdad, me molesta y mucho que Gray-san sea tan cruel con Juvia-san. Ella lo ama de verdad... Bueno, algún día encontrará a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos.

Erza-san tocó la puerta del despacho del Maestro, y luegode escuchar el "Adelante" abrió la puerta y entramos todos. Estuvieron hablando seriamente Erza-san el Maestro y Byakuya-san. Al final, ellos se quedarán. Qué bien, quizá así pueda conocer más a Toshiro-san y a los demás. Rukia-san ya me cae bien, creo que seremos buenas amigas.

Aquí termina este capitulo que tanto me costó escribir! Espero que les haya gustado y ¡dejen reviews! Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de mi fic :)

Bye-Bye


End file.
